


Guitar Picks and Cupcakes

by J30NG1N_L0V3



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce 48 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mom Daehwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J30NG1N_L0V3/pseuds/J30NG1N_L0V3
Summary: The hardcore Bassist of a College band with who knows how many tattoos maybe has a soft spot for the cute baker boy.





	1. Cinnamon Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is really poorly written but it’s my first work on ao3. I’m not expecting it to get reads but I will still promote it to my group chats on twitter lol. This is an idea my friend came up with (follow him on Twitter @Landon_Maxwelll !!) please enjoy the random shit I Write at night.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft boy greeted him with a bright smile, and he might’ve melted just a bit.

The morning. Everyone hated the dreaded time known as “ _lecture_ _hour”_ where everyone has to listen to fourty five minutes of  a professor go on about nothing, really, and then remind them they have a monthly evaluation soon, leaving them in panic at the end for three minutes. Doesn’t matter the major, they all attended the same university at the end of the day. That university is known as the prestigious arts university (mostly performing arts) for those who want to do something with their life. The university name you ask?  **Produce Arts University,** or ’ _PAU’._ Weather you major in Art, Music production, Dance, Singing, anything in the Arts category, you could go to this University.

Lucky for the Five boys known well as ‘WNNA’, they didn’t have A lecture that morning.

The loud band WNNA consisted of the Bassist Bae Jinyoung, Rhythm Gutarist And rapper Park Woojin, Drummer Kim Samuel, main vocal and Guitarist Park Jihoon, and the Keyboardist/Synthesiser and secondary Vocal Hwang Minhyun. Together they were WNNA. They all met in the street while each showing their abilities around the city near each other, and they decided to work together and make a small makeshift band to make friends, only to make music together and be an actual band together. They all live together, getting a larger Dorm, getting three bedrooms instead of the average two.

It’s not like the band has a schedule, and being gifted with removal from morning Lecture, they used that time to practice, and just enjoy themselves, before they go to their actual Majoring classes.

”rock, paper, scissors- fuck!” Jinyoung groaned loudly in the practice room. Samuel spun around in his spinning stool chair, throwing a drum stick up in the air and catching it, hitting the snare in Joy.

” I don’t have to get them.” Samuel teased. Jinyoung picked up his Mic stand and threatened to hit Samuel with it, Samuel flinching.

“Stop being childish, just go get the muffins, use my money.” Minhyun pulled out his wallet. Jinyoung angrily took the notes he took out, stomping out of the practice room, Bass still on his side. He grabbed his leather jacket on the case before he slammed the door to the room. He hated doing errands for the band members. But it’s how they did things. Rock, Paper, Scissors for it all. Who’s going to speak when we go out to the streets? Rock Paper Scissors. Who’s going to pay for dinner? Rock Paper Scissors. Everything, and I mean _everything_ , was decided with Rock Paper Scissors.

 

Jinyoung walked down the streets, the bustling city just outside the University full of students and adults. His white t-shirt with the sleeves cut revealed a scatter of small and large tattoos glittering both his arms, a chest tattoo creeping it way up his neck slightly visible. His small face and strong features, yet soft cheeks made him look pretty stuck up, which he was. He never expressed much emotions but anger usually, but occasionally he’ll smile. But he’s the kind of person who doesn’t smile while riding a rollercoaster, unless he wanted to. He’s popular talk around in the University and the city by the students and young adults, and A lot of girls wanted to be with him, despite his sexuality being... otherwise. He loved seeing the girls cry when he strongly said ‘no’ to their confessions, pushing them away. He keeps warning them, basically telling them, that he’s not interested and dangerous. But they never listen. They always come back.

 

“Hello!” He got greeted by a cheerful boy, his light purple hair resting in a wavy middle part. His eye makeup was soft, warm shimmer colours of orange and little dashes of light pink. His apron tied tightly around his tiny waist, and his long nails were painted a soft purple, much like his hair. His bright smile made Jinyoung feel rather welcomed, but of course, it was Jinyoung. He waved emotionless, going up to the counter.

”three blueberry muffins and a cinnamon muffin.” He said coldly, but the softly smiling boy nodded, the tapping on the screen of the cash register filling the soft silence.

”14,000.” He said, looking at Jinyoung straight in the eyes. Maybe the boy knew Jinyoung and got around the uncomfortable feeling people normally got as his sharp eyes stared into their souls. Jinyoung looked away nervously, grabbing the cash his band mate gave him. He stared into the soft boys eyes, but he didn’t flinch. He grabbed the money and sighed, nodding uncomfortably, but still smiling. He then said something in Japanese to a girl next to him behind the counter, and she grabbed a bag and opened the case holding the baked goods. Jinyoung was starving because he normally didn’t eat breakfast, so he was so ready to get his cinnamon muffin.

”have a good day, Jinyoung.” The boy at the counter said, handing him the bag of muffins. He nodded, and sat down on a chair at a table. He pulled the bass from his side on his lap, pulling strings to tune by ear because he forgot his tuner. He could hear the mumbles from people , either admiring him or being disgusted by his tattoos. But most importantly, he could hear the cute boy from behind the counter giggle quietly, And mumble in Japanese to the girl. After secretly listening to what the people had to say, he grabbed his cinnamon muffin and took a bite out of it. His already soft puffy cheeks grew like a squirrels, like he was storing his food for later, and his lips slightly curved up in a small smile. His phone rings, obstructing the nice silence that once filled the bakery. He quickly swallowed his muffin bite and answered.

”hello?”

” _Don’t hello me, baejin. Hurry up we’re starving!_ ” His band mate yelled through the phone, causing Jinyoung to move his phone away from his face.

”alright, I hear you, no need to yell!”

_“Just hurry up so we can practice.”_ Samuel was heard in the background. Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

”alright. Bye.” He hung up the call, grabbing the muffins and shoving his in his mouth, putting his ‘ _FUCK U’_ pick in it’s case, in his pocket and left the bakery.


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop crying, you look ugly.” He said. Daehwi looked at him and laughed, and a small blush crept up his cheeks, making him warm inside-out.

“You’re absolutely crazy. He doesn’t even like men!” Daehwi’s friend said to him on the other end, the tapping of his keys slightly audible through his mic. Daehwi sighed.

”I have hope! No way someone that stuck up and cool isn’t even bisexual. He’s gotta have something hidden, like closeted to his friends and family, I can’t dare tell myself someone like him isn’t the slightest bit on both.” Daehwi lectured. His friend rolled his eyes, but Daehwi couldn’t see.

”He breaks hearts. He literally has a tattoo that says so. You know just because he has cool tattoos and plays a cool instrument, doesn’t mean he’s going to swoon over a soft bakery boy like in the movies. Get a life.” He said, switching his hero.

”Kuanlin, I swear, there’s something about him. He’s gotta have a soft spot somewhere. And I say it’s cute bakery boys like myself.” Daehwi said, full of himself. His friend sighed. Daehwi was being persistent on the thought of Jinyoung having a soft spot, and their game has been going on for ages because Daehwi hadn’t been playing aggressively.

“Listen, I don’t care about your fantasies, can we _please play our game now? You’ve been playing defensive for twenty minutes._ ” Kuanlin complained. Daehwi scoffed, head-shotting someone. Daehwi played aggressive,but continued talking.

”I don’t care of you don’t care, I’m going to tell you anyways. Have i mentioned his lips? They look so pretty, I wanna kiss them. And his face is so small! It’s really handsome. His strong look, beautiful build, everything about him! It’s the best.” Daehwi went on about the Bassist. Kuanlin groaned, ignoring Daehwi.

”You’re so in love. I’m telling you, you will regret it, Hwi.” Kuanlin said. A loud voice in the background spoke.

”Daehwi has a crush!” The boy teased. Daehwi sighed with a laugh.

”Seonho, he likes that Bassist Bae Jinyoung. From WNNA.” Kuanlin laughed. Seonho’s voice grew closer.

”have fun, you’ll regret it.” He said into Kuanlins mic, followed by obnoxious laughter from both of them. Daehwi rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the table, his monitor moving.

"Listen i have my hopes! I will not give up! Music arts students never give up." Daehwi yelled into his mic, annoyed. Seonho snorted, grabbing Kuanlins mic again

"Good damn Luck, because it will take you years to even be remotely close to him."

 

 

+*+

 

 

The time was now 9pm, the bustling streets outside of Daehwi’s dorm filled the silence as he watched the lights of the cars on the street pass by. The quiet performances of the people who rented area by the fountains filled the soft honking of the city skyline with a nice sound, always somehow melting together in a sweet harmony Daehwi oh so loved. Music was his passion,  _his whole life,_ his dream  _depended_ on the melodic sounds known as music. But alas, he wasn’t too sure about his dreams anymore. He pulled the hot cup of coffee off the small outside table and took a sip, smiling softly.

”to another night restless.” He laughed to himself. Peering over the balcony, he wondered what it was like to fly, but without wings _if you catch my drift._  His quiet happiness was disrupted by loud drum banging. He averted his eyes to where he heard it and saw the flag of a logo he familiarly knew.

” _everyone cheer!”_ He heard a loud voice. Cheers were heard from the large crowd of people surrounding the band of boys from campus. Daehwi leaned over the balcony, his blanket holding its place on his shoulders. He smiled.

”Of course.” He sighed, sitting back down in his chair, sipping his coffee again. A cold breeze made wrap the blanket tighter around him. He looked out to the moon, silently asking curious questions about life. He was always lonely ever since Samuel moved in with the rest of his band mates. It made him feel isolated, alone all the time. It made his depression even worse, but that’s just how life worked for him. Yes, he had friends, and yes he had a supportive, loving family.

_But he didn’t feel that way._  He always felt like they’re just being fake, never actually being his friend. Daehwi was just alone with his thoughts.

 

+*+

 

 

The time was now 11pm, and Daehwi had been sitting on his balcony, unknowingly crying. He had finished his second cup of coffee, and nothing was going to make him sleep. The streets were now quiet, the occasional air cutting sound a car made when it zoomed by on the ground level. He glanced over the balcony down below, to see, _out of all people,_  Bae Jinyoung. The poor leather jacket wearing boy had an amp he was sitting on, a Bass resting on his side, and a microphone and stand next to him. Even from five stories up Daehwi could see him shivering. _He had to do something._  At the speed of light, Daehwi removed his blanket and grabbed his phone, running in his room to get a sweater, and pulling it over his shirt. He ran back out to the balcony and grabbed the blanket, running to his shoes, kicking off his house slippers, and pulling on his outside shoes. He grabbed his keys and exited the house, the door slamming behind him. He ran down to the stairwell, jumping down almost every level. He got to the lobby and ran out to Jinyoung.

”You’re freezing!” He said, giving him the blanket. Jinyoung sneezed, batting away the blanket.

”How did you know I was here?”

”This isn’t about me, Jinyoung.” He said, shoving the blanket back on the boy. Jinyoung grabbed the blanket.

”My mother mode came on so I had to help. When i saw you on my balcony sitting down here freezing, you think I was going to let you freeze to death?” Daehwi scolded. Jinyoung avoided eye contact with him, not wanting to get lost in his eyes. Daehwi grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look at him.

”Why were you out here alone? I swear to god if they made you stay behind Samuel has a thing coming for him...” Daehwi angrily said. He let go of his aggressive hold on Jinyoungs chin and sighed.

”I’m sorry... I’m just so stressed right now because I need to revise a final song for monthly evaluations, and I haven’t even got a good vocal for it and... ugh.” He looked down, disappointed with himself. Jinyoung looked at him. Seeing the red around his eyes, the new tears glistening on his cheek as it rolled down his cheek. Jinyoung frantically waved his hands.

”stop crying, you look ugly” he said. Daehwi looked up, sniffling his tears away. He laughed softly. Jinyoung felt heat creep up to his face, and it wasn’t because of the cold weather.

”Sorry, I’m a wreck...” Daehwi itched the back of his neck. Jinyoung sneezed, nodding.

”We all are.” He said, laughing softly. Daehwi crossed his arms, looking at the older with a curious smile.

”so why are you out here?” Daehwi asked. Jinyoung nervously laughed.

”Well... I lost a bet.” He said. Daehwi pulled out his phone and dialled up Samuel.

_”hwi?”_

“Yeah, Why the hell is Jinyoung out here? In the freezing cold? Samuel!” He yelled in English, anger boiling in his blood. Samuel snickered.

_“Don’t come at me, go to the Park lovers. They made the bet with him.”_  He said. Daehwi rolled his eyes, turning away from Jinyoung as he scolded Samuel in English and Korean. Jinyoung stared at Daehwi’s back and small waist that he remembers from when he got The muffins that morning. He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist, give him a back hug, love him forever. But he couldn’t. Daehwi would be so uncomfortable, maybe avoid him, spread rumours about him being a sexual harasser, Oh god. Jinyoung didn’t even want to stare at Daehwi now. He sneezed loudly, grabbing daehwis attention.

”you know what, Samuel, yell at the Park lovers. I’m going to help Jinyoung get his stuff in my dorm and take the other bedroom.” Jinyoung snapped his eyes to Daehwi in a contorted face.

”we never agreed to that-“ Jinyoung spoke, getting cut off by an angry Daehwi.

”shut up, Jinyoung.”  He snapped. Jinyoung for once, felt hurt by someone’s words.

”I can just walk home.” He said, turning to grab his Amp. Daehwi grabbed his wrist, hanging up with Samuel on the phone.

”No please, I’m so alone in that Dorm.” He said sadly. Jinyoung looked at him sternly, only to sigh. He grabbed the bass off from around his shoulder, giving it to Daehwi.

”you break it I kill you. I'll get the amp, since it weighs a-“ Jinyoung looked at Daehwi holding the amp on his shoulder, carrying it with ease.

”What was that about it being heavy?” He said with a smirk. He carefully reached for his keys with no trouble, and threw them to Jinyoung.

”it’s the purple key.” He said, walking towards the dorm complex. Jinyoung rushed for the mic and stand, putting his bass on his shoulder and running next to Daehwi. He nervously watched Daehwi handle the amp, but for Daehwi, he had no troubles with it.

 

+*+

 

 

They reached the Dorm, Jinyoung opening the door for Hwi.

”Thank you, kind gentleman.” He laughed. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. Daehwi lugged the amp off his shoulder on the floor. He removed his shoes, sliding on the floor with a laugh. Jinyoung removed his shoes, stepping on the clean, slick wood floor. Daehwi slid over to the couch, falling on it and grabbing a pillow from behind his neck. He smiled, letting out a sigh. Jinyoung sits on the couch across from him.

"I'm glad I saw you out there alone, if I didn't I don't know what I would've felt... Anyways, your room is over there, I'll be on the balcony. Get ready to sleep whenever, I'll get you a hoodie from my closet." Daehwi said, standing from the couch. He grabbed the robe from the floor and went into the bathroom, changing quickly before emerging again. He grabbed a coffee cup from outside and filled it again, grabbing his phone and laptop, getting ready for another restless night.

"So do you not sleep?" Jinyoung asked curiously, following behind Daehwi onto the balcony. Daehwi yawned and cracked his fingers, sitting down in the chair by the table.

"Sometimes I do. But when you're a music arts student like me, We're always producing, and I have to finish a draft for a presentation, anyways. Just go sleep or play on my computer, the password is-"

"I'll stay out here with you." Jinyoung sat down next to Daehwi closely. Daehwi looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and shrugged, going to his draft file to work on. Jinyoung watched confused as Daehwi pressed random buttons on his keys and clicking strange things, dragging notes across and samples scattered around at different measures. Jinyoung didn't know where to even put his eyes. Daehwi was minding himself, humming quietly to the song. Jinyoung caught himself staring at Daehwi, but specifically,

”Your eyelids are different.” Jinyoung pointed out randomly. Daehwi nodded.

”that they are, indeed. It’s like my... charm, you know? I used to hate them, but now I grown to appreciate how cute they actually are. Like you, your charm is probably your face. Small but beautiful. Your eyes could kill a bird because your whole gaze is just... badass.” Daehwi laughed, still working on the song. Jinyoung laughed, red going to his face at how Daehwi just complimented his face. It was silent from then on. Daehwi worked on finalizing his song and Jinyoung slowly falling asleep. But he wouldn't give up, Sleep was for the weak. He did not want to fall asleep next to Daehwi.

"Aren't you really cold?" Jinyoung asked Daehwi, noticing that he didn't have a blanket. Daehwi shrugged.

"Keeps me Awake. You should go inside and sleep, Jinyoung, you need to sleep." Daehwi said, pushing Jinyoung softly. Jinyoung gave half the blanket to Daehwi.

"I'll be worried if you're out here alone." He flirted. Daehwi rolled his eyes, smiling softly.

"You don't need to worry about me, Jinyoungie." He dropped honorifics. Jinyoung didn't care. He just wanted to make sure Daehwi wasn't sick. He sneezed loudly. Daehwi shoved the blanket off of his shoulder and wrapped it around Jinyoung.

"Gosh, Go inside! You're sick. Drink some milk or something. Just get inside, Okay?" Daehwi nagged at Jinyoung.

"And leave you out here? No way!" Jinyoung stayed persistent. Daehwi angrily took out his airpods and saved his song, closing out of the program and closing his laptop.

"Fine then if the only way to get you to sleep is to have me sleep, so be it." Daehwi grabbed his laptop and coffee cup, downing the rest quickly. He entered the house and JInyoung followed close behind, Feeling successful at getting both of them to sleep.

"See, now I won't worry." Jinyoung said, going to the room across from Daehwi's room. Daehwi rolled his eyes, Closing his door. and behind it he angrily squealed out of both Anger at how persistent Jinyoung was, and Joy at how peristent Jinyoung was. His heart was Beating so fast, _who gave Jinyoung the right to be this protective and such Boyfriend material? No one_. Daehwi was almost certain being _so... so like that was Illegal._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I’m really on this au and I love it a lot :] I realised the first chapter was pretty short, so I wrote a little (a lot) longer than the first chapter :]
> 
> little 'help', WNNA is not like WANNA without the A between W and N, its read 'W- double N-A'. yes, 'double u double n a'. I was thinking outside the box :}  
> if you don't want to read it like W-double N-A, then yeah, just do WNNA like how its written lol :>  
> Follow me on twitter and Instagram :^] ~ @J30NG1N_L0V3


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You messed up a whole bunch because of that pretty boy of yours!"
> 
> "Hes not _my pretty boy _! Hes just a boy who maybe looks really good in red..."__

 

 

 

"Where the  _hell_ were you Mr. Bae Jinyoung?" Woojin angrily grabbed Jinyoung's ear as he entered the practice studio as if the events of last night never happened. He howled in pain, slapping Woojin's hand away.

 

"Unlike what  _you_ thought, I actually  _do_ have friends other than my stupid bandmates!" Jinyoung yelled at Woojin. Jihoon snorted.

 

"That's a shocker."

 

"You want to  _fucking die?"_ Jinyoung stomped over to Jihoon, almost towering over him. Jihoon laughed awkwardly.

 

"Hey! Hey... We're all friends here all right? It's just a joke." Jihoon stuttered, sweating profusely. Jinyoung scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

"Maybe if you all didn't assume I hated human interaction, this wouldn't happen." Jinyoung said with a angry laugh. Samuel walked up to Jinyoung and sniffed his shirt.

 

"Wait a minute... This smells like Daehwi's house!" Everyone's eyes snapped to Jinyoung (as if they weren't already focused on the boy who just vanished in the middle of the night the other day) and he cleared his throat, looking away with angry eyebrows.

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know him." He accidentally stuttered at the beginning of his words. Samuel wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Hey are you getting with my best friend? Bae Jinyoung, I would not expect _you,_ out of all people, to like men." Samuel joked, slinging his arm around Jinyoungs shoulders. Jinyoung pushed him off.

 

"I _do not_ like men! He just... offered me to stay over night because a couple of _dumbasses_ left me."

 

"Hey! You were the one who agreed to the bet!" Jihoon spoke, before getting pulled back down over by Woojin. Jinyoung stuck his tongue out at the older. Minhyun spoke through all the commotion.

 

"Everyone _shut the hell up._ " He said, rubbing his temples with a groan. The boys all looked at him. Minhyun spoke up.

 

"Because you decided to run off last night, you're going to get our muffins." He said, poking Jinyoungs shoulder in a shove. Samuel spoke quietly,

 

"Hes just going to flirt with Daehwi." Jinyoung turned towards Samuel and the other ran out the door, as fast as he could. Jinyoung yelled at him as he chased him out the building.

 

"You little shit! I'm not doing anything with Daehwi!" He reached his hands out, trying to grab at Samuels shirt.

 

 

+*+

 

 

"So _THE_ Bae Jinyoung slept at your house last night?" His co-worker and good friend, Sakura, asked in Japanese. Daehwi nodded.

 

"Pretty weird huh? Well, he apparently made a bet with his band mates and he had to stand in the cold and walk back to their dorms. I wasn't going to just leave him there in the cold! So I let him in. He still got sick, though." Daehwi explained to her. She took an order quickly and told Daehwi it, him quickly grabbing it. Loud yelling was heard as two boys ran by the cafe.

 

"Speak. of. the. devil." Daehwi spaced each word out in the english phrase with a quiet laugh. He handed Sakura the order and rolled his eyes. Sakura frowned at the sight of the two boys being disruptive, but shrugged it away, handing the order to the person. An alarm went off in Daehwi's pocket quietly. He turned it off.

 

"Shoot, Sakura, will Nako be here soon?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

 

"I think today it's Chaewon?" She said unsure. Daehwi shook his hand off and untied his apron.

 

"I'll text one of them to come." He said, waving to Sakura. She quickly turned and faced Daehwi.

 

"Wait where are you going?" She questioned. Daehwi shrugged.

 

"A special event I got invited to. It's a music showcase with this super big label, want to get ready before I head off. I'll update you If I have a spot." He said with a smile. Sakura slowly nodded, turning back to the cash register. Daehwi walked up behind her, now wearing his coat. He showed her his phone and patted her back.

 

"Chaewon will be here soon." He said, waving as he left through the back. Sakura waved lazily as she took another order.

 

 

+*+

 

 

After running around for so long, Jinyoung and Samuel agreed to stop and get a coffee together at the Cafe before their day start and they head off to their classes. They entered and Jinyoung was ready to smile at Daehwi and thank him, but he wasn't seen. Only two girls, one which he saw yesterday with the short ash grey-ish hair who seemed to be Japanese (at least, that's what Jinyoung heard when Daehwi spoke to her. Of course, he didn't understand what they said, but he knew it was Japanese) and a new girl with a high ponytail, and wavy hair with thin bangs, a light pink colour. Samuel happily greeted both of them

 

"Sakura! Chaewon! Hey, where's Daehwi?" He asked, leaning over the counter. The pink haired girl, Chaewon, spoke,

 

"He might get a producing spot for a big label. He's going to that showcase right now with the head of production there." She explained. Samuel smiled.

 

"That's amazing! I should text him." He said, pulling out his phone and typing something quickly in English. He shoved it back in his pocket and sighed.

 

"Well i would like an Iced Americano, shredded ice with milk. Jinyoung what do you want?" Samuel asked Jinyoung, looking at the younger. Jinyoung snapped back to reality.

 

"I'll just have the same thing, I guess. I don't care about my coffee, really." He said. Samuel nodded, pulling out his wallet, and grabbing a card, handing it to Chaewon. She swiped it, and told the order to Sakura, the shorter Japanese girl hurrying to make them. She pressed a few buttons and handed Samuel the card back, smiling. Suddenly the back door opened and Jinyoung saw it.

 

"Hey, I think I left my wallet with my access card I got..." Daehwi said, Looking around for it. He was wearing a black fashionable trench coat and under it was a low cut red button up, and loose dark red pants nicely fastened to his waist, his top tucked in nicely to his pants. Jinyoung looked away, but his eyes kept staring at the boys exposed chest. He waved to Samuel and Jinyoung.

 

"Hey! Samuel, you texted me. Thank you." He smiled at Samuel. The said boy shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks.

 

"Y-you're welcome." He stuttered. Jinyoung wanted to laugh in his face, _'what was that about me liking Daehwi now?'_ He coughed out a quiet laugh. Daehwi smiled at Jinyoung.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked nicely. Jinyoung looked around awkwardly as Samuel stared at him.

 

"Yeah Jinyoung, _how are you feeling?"_  He teased with an impression of Daehwi's voice. Jinyoung elbowed him, causing him to fold over.

 

"Fine." He squeaked out. Daehwi's phone vibrated as someone called in his pocket. He grabbed it and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. He quickly swiped to answer it. He turned away, waving to all of them as he talked on the phone, shoving his found wallet in his pocket. As soon as Daehwi was no longer in sight, Jinyoung laughed loudly.

 

" _Me_ Liking Daehwi, sure." He said between laughter. Chaewon laughed quietly as she capped both the coffees. She set them on the counter and Samuel embarrassingly snatched a coffee, turning around and walking to the door. Jinyoung grabbed his coffee, muttering a quiet thanks, before running to catch up with Samuel, who was already outside the cafe.

 

 

+*+

 

 

_The loud rocking vibe from the band filled the busy streets as people crowded to listen to the boys. The crashing of the cymbals on the drums And the strong vocals coming from all of them was sure to drag in a crowd. It was a nicer night, somewhat warm compared to the previous night, making the streets full of tourists and students returning to the PAU campus. A certain red wearing boy walked to the performing group, giving a smile to them all as he stood there and watched, giving a thumbs up to Jinyoung who was looking directly at him. He hit a wrong chord, correcting himself after and paying attention to the song._

 

 

As the boys packed up after their show that night, Jinyoung got pushed roughly.

 

"You did so horrible tonight! You messed up a whole bunch because of that pretty boy of yours!" Woojin complained. Jinyoung pushed him back.

 

"He's not _my_  pretty boy! He's just a boy!" Jinyoung said angrily, closing his pick case. Woojin crossed his arms. Jinyoung's face grew slightly red out of embarrassment.

 

"He's just a boy who maybe looks really good in red..." He swooned over Daehwi. Woojin sighed and rolled his eyes. Samuel laughed.

 

" _Me liking Daehwi? Sure."_ Samuel teased Jinyoung with what he said earlier at the Cafe. Jinyoung threw his guitar pick case at Samuel, hitting him in the head, but still getting caught by a passing Minhyun. He lightly tossed it back to Jinyoung and sighed.

 

"You all are acting like _kids._ " He said, drinking out of his juice box. Woojin snorted.

 

"Sure, mr. _Grown up_ drinking out of a kids juice box." He retorted. Minhyun whined.

 

"they're good, okay!" He said, walking by with a mic stand. Samuel shoved his drums in their holders, Jihoon grabbing them and hauling them into the trunk. Jinyoung wanted to get back to the dorms and disappear under his blankets. A soft voice spoke.

 

"Hey guys." Daehwi sighed, sitting on Jinyoung's amp that he recognized. He sounded sad, like something had gone wrong. Samuel immediately walked up to him.

 

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically. Daehwi sighed.

 

"I don't think i got the spot." He said sadly. Jinyoung turned to him.

 

"Why not? Your music is amazing!" Minhyun added himself to the conversation, taking a sip on his second juice box. Daehwi rested his head in his hands, leaning forwards so his elbows touched his knees.

 

"I required vocals, rap, adlibs, and a concept for one showcase song! I was hoping they could cut me some slack because i'm a college student and revise my draft, but of course, not everything goes my way." Daehwi sarcastically said with a depressed laugh. Jinyoung wanted to comfort him, but restrained himself from cooing at the younger and telling him he did amazing because,  _that was exactly what he wanted to do right now._ He jumped back to his feet and grabbed Jinyoung's amp, surprising everyone.

 

"I suppose instead of  _moping around,_ I should help you guys out yeah?" He said with a soft smile. Samuel laughed with a soft pink on his face.

 

"You should go change into something more,  _comfortable._ " The drummer suggested, pointing at Daehwi's exposed chest. Daehwi crossed his arms.

 

"But I am comfortable!" He said. Samuel lightly shoved him away.

 

"No, no! Go change into a sweater or something, it's going to get colder. I was going to suggest pizza with the rest of my members, and you came around so i guess we should..."

 

"Get pizza?" Daehwi finished Samuel's sentence, pointing finger guns at him with a smile. Samuel pointed back.

 

"It'll be my treat!" Daehwi said with a laugh. Woojin chanted with him.

 

"Yeah! Pizza!" He exclaimed, grabbing the attention of passerby's. The boys all laughed, quickly packing up, drooling at the thought of pizza together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung just cant get over hwi's pretty outfit,,,, I wrote this chapter.... let's say, a bit too long oops 😬 but it's ok! I was really feeling the chapter. Sammy got a lil crush on Hwi heheheh :]
> 
> Suggestions? Tell me on twitter or IG: @J30NG1N_L0V3 !
> 
> thanks for reading uwu  
> if there are spelling mistakes oops i wrote the ending in a rush cause i just wanted to find a good concluding place so i hurried out an ending oops
> 
> ~~A~~


	4. Pizza and Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if... Who can get the most plushies for Daehwi? Between you and me, Sammy." Jinyoung said, Smiling competitively.
> 
> Jinyoung and Samuel just HAVE to make it a competition for Daehwi

 

 

 

As the six boys entered the pizza shop, the immediate smell of cheese and pizza sauce filled their nostrils. Woojin was drooling just thinking about it, and Daehwi's Wallet was already crying. They quietly found a booth together, Samuel and Jinyoung on either sides of Daehwi and the three other boys across from them. They quickly glanced at a single menu.

 

"Two large cheese pizzas? Can't we get medium? I don't want extra pizza to bring home." Daehwi whined, pouting dramatically. Samuel slung his arm around Daehwi's back with a laugh.

 

"Sure, lets get two medium cheese pizzas. You guys know what to drink?" Samuel asked, looking around all the boys. They nodded, knowing the drinks in their heads. A waitress quietly came over and smiled at all of them.

 

"Welcome! What can I get you boys?" She asked, flipping open her notepad. They quickly ordered the pizzas and drinks, the waitress scribbling them down. Not only was it a pizza shop, but it had an arcade off to the side. Samuel nudged Daehwi playfully.

 

"Want to do a challenge? Who can win the most stuffed animals from the machine using the  _least_ amount of money?" Samuel asked him. Daehwi rolled his eyes with a smirk.

 

"Bet?" He asked. Jinyoung put his hand quickly between Samuel and Daehwi.

 

"What if... Who can get the most plushies for Daehwi? Between you and me, Sammy." Jinyoung said quickly, not wanting Daehwi to use more money. He smiled competitively. Daehwi looked between the boys and crossed his arms.

 

"I deserve some spoiling anyways." Daehwi joked with a laugh. Samuel shoved his hand towards Jinyoung.

 

"Shake on it?" He asked. Jinyoung looked at Samuel's hand, and up at his devilish smile. Without thinking, he put his hand in Samuel's and shook them vigorously. Immediately, Samuel jumped up from his seat and pulled out his wallet, grabbing all the money he had. Jinyoung stood up quickly and ran after Samuel who was making his way to the arcade area by the Claw machines. The competition was on. Minhyun looked at Daehwi with a disappointed face and sighed with a laugh.

 

"They are absolutely crazy about you..." Woojin mumbled under his breath, sipping his milkshake with Jihoon.

 

"Absolutely..." Jihoon responded with a snort. Daehwi looked at them with curious eyes.

 

"What are you saying?" He asked. The Park lovers looked at each other, before looking back at Daehwi.

 

"Nothing." Jihoon said, taking another sip on the milkshake, looking away. Jinyoung loudly exclaimed,

 

" _Fuck Yes!_ " The clatter of cover on the machine was heard as he held up a cute purple otter plush. Daehwi laughed, widely smiling at him.

 

"Good! Now get twenty more and I might  _just_ have to marry you!" He joked to Jinyoung. The now suddenly cute bassist nodded, determined. He held up his fists as to say  _fighting!_ to himself, turning back to the crane machine. Samuel's loud groan was heard shortly after.

 

"This isn't fair! Jinyoung is lucky! Rigged." He complained, before putting another couple of coins in the machine. Jinyoung was starting a small pile of five plushies, Samuel with two. Their pizzas came and Jinyoung was restless. After that silly remark, it got his heart all fast and he needed to satisfy Daehwi.

 

No matter how many couple thousand won it would take.

 

 

+*+

 

 

Of course, the odds were not in Samuel's favor, and Jinyoung remained victorious with twelve plushies.  _Lets say, he won't be getting that new Bass any time soon._  Samuel managed to get five, and he could have gotten more, if he didn't run out of money. _He's broke as fuck now._ Daehwi was happily skipping with his small plushies in his hand as they headed back to the campus. Samuel had his head down in defeat, mumbling about how he wont be able to replace his snare. Jinyoung, being rather sad he couldn't get the new bass he had been ogling for a while, still remained happy that Daehwi was happy.

 

"You guys really didn't have to spend your money on me. I was just joking around. I'll try to repay you both-" Daehwi spoke, only to get cut off by Samuel and Jinyoung, in unison,

 

"No!" They looked at each other, giving the other a stink eye. Jinyoung turned back to Daehwi, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You don't have to pay us back. We're just a couple of idiots wanting to spend all our money on dumb things." Jinyoung reassured Daehwi. The youngest sighed, shrugging.

 

"Alright." He said, but had a plan on how to gradually pay them back.A loud certain two boys quickly walked their way to the group of Daehwi and WNNA, widely smiling.

 

"Daehwi~!" One of them announced, throwing his entire weight on the smaller's shoulders. Daehwi stumbled forwards. He laughed softly.

 

"Hey, Daniel." He said. The other boy grabbed one of the plushies Daehwi held and laughed, putting it up to his face.

 

"Look! It's Daehwi!" He said obnoxiously, laughing. Daehwi nodded.

 

"Seongwu." He confirmed the boy's presence. Seongwu set the stuffed animal back on the top of the stack and sighed.

 

"Now how did you get all of these?" He asked, pointing at the stack of stuffed animals, leaning forwards to be eye level with the top of the pile. He poked one in the pile, cocking his head to the side.

 

"Samuel and Jinyoung wanted to spoil him with a challenge to see who can win more." Minhyun explained. Daniel wiggled his eyebrows at Jinyoung, Pointing at Daehwi. Jinyoung embarrassingly rolled his eyes, shuffling closer to Daehwi.

 

"So you two just blew all your money on Hwi? Jinyoung, didn't you want to get that new bass?" Seongwu asked, confused. Jinyoung looked away and nodded. Daehwi suddenly changed emotion to upset.

 

"Jinyoung, you needed the money!" He said, feeling like he was the problem. Jinyoung shook his head at him.

 

"No! No. I _want_ to get the bass, I don't  _need_ it! It just looked nice. I don't care that I spent my money on this!" Jinyoung said, pointing at the handful of stuffed animals Daehwi was holding. Daehwi made a frustrated noise.

 

"I care that you spent your money!" He said with an angry pout. The group of boys went quiet for a moment, Daniel removing himself from Daehwi's shoulder. Jinyoung sighed, looking around to avoid Daehwi's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry...?" He apologised, unsure. Daehwi groaned.

 

"Don't apologise, you wanted to spend your money which was, rather idiotic of you, but it's your money. You could have stopped at like, three stuffed animals. Not twelve." He said softly. Jinyoung shrugged.

 

"What can I say. I like seeing people happy. Sorry." He apologised again. They kept walking to the dorms, forgetting the entire little  _fight_ that happened. Daehwi wanted to pay Jinyoung back, no matter how much he assured him he doesn't have to. And Samuel too. He wanted them to be happier than they wanted him to be happy. His emotions don't matter as long as his other friends are satisfied and happy.

 

_But how? How will he pay them back. Because they're **all** college students._

 

_and college students are broke as hell._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh yes,,, i made it so Samuel has a crush on hwi,,, I don't know why,,, but i did. :D
> 
> *You hear Daehwi laugh*
> 
> It fills you (Jinyoung) with determination!
> 
> lol
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and IG - @YUT4_L0V3 !
> 
> ~~A~~


	5. Cradles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ten _million _views?" He asked, astonished. This was not how Daehwi wanted people to find his dancing.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes hello! The title IS based off of Sub Urban's 'Cradles'. It's by far my favourite song currently and I had this idea in my head for so long! Please enjoy.
> 
> Ps. Few chapters back when Jinyoung stayed over night at hwi's, they exchanged numbers.

 

 

  

Daehwi not only was a music production major, but he was a dance minor. He loved dancing since a kid, and he's happy he made it this far with his childhood dream. Well, his childhood dream but _not exactly._ He wanted to be an Idol, but his mind changed around 14 when he wanted to be the first openly gay Korean producer, but things don't _always_ go in his favour. And here he is, making little money from various YouTube videos he's made of dancing and singing covers but they didn't get him gold. And here he was, staring at his large rack of clothes titled 'Dancing'. There were different kinds of clothes, some for fashion and others for quality rather than appearance. He was looking at the _fashion_ half of the rack. A loose white V neck dress shirt, with a harness just next to it. He was dancing to something that has a rather sensual feeling to it, so the harness would be great with a little chest. He looked around on it and found a semi sheer long baby blue coat and some loose fitting grey dress pants, with few little details and designs. He quick threw everything in his bag with his dance shoes. Currently he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a simple small rainbow on the front, and some sweatpants so he would have a loose fit after he danced. He grabbed his camera and tripod to record himself and snugly set it in the bag with clothes around.

 

"Alright. Looks like I have everything." He spoke to himself, zipping up the bag and slinging it around his shoulder. There was an on campus dance studio that's available for dance students free of cost, but for anyone else, they had to pay based on hours. So Daehwi had free admission, and it gave him the perfect opportunity. His channel wasn't too big, his dance videos getting like three thousand views, nothing monumental. He had a couple hundred subscribers but nothing more. He wouldn't even _consider_ himself someone to get popular. He grabbed his keys and an extra camera battery and smiled in the mirror quickly, before leaving his dorm room. It was a Saturday morning, he already did his skin care and ate a small breakfast, so he wasn't fresh awake. Daehwi (Who now has made it to the first floor) walked out of the dorm building with his earbuds in, listening to the song on loop to get a better plan. He didn't have one, obviously, so he was quickly making one as he walked. A girl came around in front of him and tried to scare him.

 

"Daehwi-yah!" She tried to scare him. Daehwi took an AirPod out and put it in the case, shoving the small compact white thing in his pocket. He turned to her with an attentive smile.

 

"Hey! Chaeyeon! How's your sister? Is she doing good with her group?" He asked happily. Chaeyeon nodded.

 

"they've gone _viral!_  I'm so proud of her. _Yeppeugiman hago maeryeogeun eomnun!"_ She sang the key part of the song, doing a short bit of the dance. Daehwi laughed with a small clap.

 

"I haven't heard it yet! But it sounds really good. She's doing great. JYP was a good choice." She continued. Daehwi smiled and nodded, pausing his music and putting his other AirPod in the case. Chaeyeon smiled, stepping next to him.

 

"You heading to the dance studio?" She asked. Daehwi nodded, patting the sports bag on his shoulder.

 

"Yep, I'm doing a dance cover, got my outfit and camera, everything!" He said happily, smiling at Chaeyeon. From afar, his vision focused on the group of boys he so dearly hates but loves, being loud. Jinyoung looked like he wanted nothing to do with them at the moment, with Samuel and Jihoon yelling and laughing over something that _probably isn't that funny._  A short moment passed and they met eyes, Jinyoung giving a soft wave, plastic wrap around his exposed upper arm. Must have gotten a new tattoo.

 

"Earth to Daehwi?" Chaeyeon waved her hand in front of his vision. Daehwi looked back to her and smiled embarrassingly.

 

"Sorry. I still feel really bad for Jinyoung." He said. Chaeyeon wanted to question what he felt bad for, but shook her head anyways, not really caring what he's talking about. Chaeyeon rolled her eyes, swinging her arm around Daehwi's shoulder.

 

"Anyways, tomorrow I'm going to ask Sakura out." She said happily. Daehwi laughed.

 

"Good luck, she's blind when it comes to love." He joked. Chaeyeon groaned.

 

"Well, yeah but we switch shifts tomorrow and I think that's a perfect opportunity." Chaeyeon crossed her arms, smiling with confidence. Daehwi gave her a soft pat on the back.

 

"Yeah, you do that." He said with a quiet laugh. They entered the dance studio together, getting the keys to the rooms. They parted ways, waving to each other. Daehwi unlocked the room, and turned the lights up in a soft yellow dim. He knew there were coloured lights to set up in a strobe to the song, and quite honestly, he didn't know how to work it. Did he just, plug in the laptop to the lights and transfer the song? He didn't want to touch anything, so maybe another day he could work on that. He checked the door to make sure no one was there and nodded, hiding in the corner. He didn't like changing in bathrooms because he felt weird, so he would rather dim the lights down to dark and change quickly, putting them back up. The outfit was... alright, but he wished that he grabbed a red sheer robe like thing, he knew he had it, but oh well. He grabbed out his camera and wiped the lens, smiling at his reflection. The tripod was already hooked up, he just needed to extend the legs, and everything would be good on the camera part. He pulled out his phone and went to the speakers, plugging it into the wire to connect. Daehwi hit the play button, having the song on loop, it already being half way through the song. He turned on the camera and focused it, hitting the record button. He made sure everything was in check and bowed to the camera, before getting in position with a smirk.

 

+*+

 

 The soft ring of his phone filled the quiet room as he worked on his song for evaluation. It was Jinyoung, so randomly calling. Daehwi answered, hoping nothing happened.

 

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

 

 _"Yeah uhm, tell me why You're in fifth place on YouTube trending?"_ Daehwi sat up straight, thinking Jinyoung made a mistake.

 

"Are you sure that isn't your subscriptions page?" He asked, not believing it was on trending.

 

 _"Nope, I didn't even subscribe to your channel. It has Ten million views within... two hours up time."_ Daehwi sputtered, confused. He jumped to his feet and with a stutter, he freaked out.

 

" _T-Ten Million?_ Are you sure it's not one hundred thousand views?" He asked, still not believing. Jinyoung sighed heavily on the other end.

 

" _Check for yourself."_ Jinyoung said with a laugh. Daehwi set his phone down and turned on speaker, quickly tabbing out of his production program and on to google. He searched up YouTube and went to the ' _Trending'_ tab and _sure enough. It was there._ He squealed loudly.

 

"Ten _million_ views?" He asked again, astonished. This was not how Daehwi wanted people to find his dance channel, but the whole campus has probably seen it at this point. Jinyoung loudly laughed on the line.

 

" _Yes! Ten million! Hwi, you're famous! An international gem now! You're too popular for me~ "_ He teased. Daehwi smiled widely, so wide it was basically _audible._ He clapped.

 

"We should celebrate!" He said to Jinyoung, his heart picking up speed. Jinyoung cleared his throat, now embarrassed.

 

 _"We? Just us? Or more friends? Like a dinner to celebrate?"_  He suggested. Daehwi hummed in disagreement.

 

"No one else, just us. Bring yourself and the comfiest clothes ever." He said cutely. Jinyoung hung up immediately after. Daehwi looked at his phone like he was betrayed. Softly with a laugh, he turned his phone off and got up from the couch, to the kitchen to grab snacks. He hummed the soft tune of his own (incomplete) song, while he wandered around his dorm for blankets and such. He quietly whispered words that had just came to his head.

 

" _Welcome to my Hollywood."_ Daehwi stopped dead in his tracks. Whatever that line was, It struck his peak interest. He looked towards the desk of his computer where his open notebook with a glitter pen sat. He slowly approached it, as if it was some sort of wild animal that he mustn't scare. He grabbed the notebook and pen, looking at them. He quietly hummed the song again, before gasping loudly.

 

"I've got it!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst writing this I learned Chaeyeon was older than Daehwi. I'm shocked but not extremely surprised. Daehwi is everyone's baby.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter and IG!  
> Twitter and IG (CHANGED): @AB6IXUAL


End file.
